


The Soobin Incontinency Fic

by Soobum



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cock Worship, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Subspace, Watersports, kinda filthy, self-disgust, soobin is damaged and Yeonjun steps up, toxic headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobum/pseuds/Soobum
Summary: Prompt: Soobin had an uncontrollable bladder and had to regularly wear diapers, is too embarrassed to tell his bf until he walks in on him changing himself.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 66





	The Soobin Incontinency Fic

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for #XTXFEST. I hope y’all like it! This one was pretty self-indulgent.

It was a typical Friday night; the curtains drawn, the lights of the living room dimmed down, a cheesy romcom playing on the TV. Soobin was on the couch with Yeonjun, arms around one another as had become the normal weekend routine for them. They had stopped watching the bad movie a while ago, choosing to find entertainment in each other’s embrace instead. Neither of them seemed to mind that they were missing the best parts of the film, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, fingers entangled in one another’s hair as if they might be pulled apart at any moment. They remained like that for quite some time, the movie ending and credits beginning to roll as the time melted away. 

Eventually, the taller of the two broke the kiss ever so reluctantly, resting his forehead against the other’s. Both of them were pouting now, as if they hadn’t wanted the display of affection to end. “I should get ready,” Soobin whispered, his words barely audible above the obnoxious volume of the ending music. “Our dinner reservations will be soon. Can’t miss it.” His fingers brushed a stray strand of hair from his lover’s eyes, fingers trailing from his temple down his cheek, neck, collarbone, before settling on his chest. Standing up, he noticed a hand being reached out towards him as if the older were trying to follow, and he gave it a gentle squeeze, his gaze full of longing as he turned to walk down the hall.

Once in his room, Soobin went straight over to his bed, collapsing onto it as if he were unable to support his own weight. He gazed up at the ceiling, thoughts clouded with the man who was sitting in the other room, the man he had been dating for 2 months now, the man who was gradually earning his heart. Yeonjun had an air about him that Soobin found breathtaking and entirely irresistible. He was charming in a way that he couldn’t quite explain or understand, but somehow everything the older man said or did had Soobin slipping a little bit further into his feelings, into depths that he wasn’t sure he could return from. 

After a few more minutes of swooning over his boyfriend, Soobin got to business. It was date night, and he was determined to not be the ugly one of the two as per usual. Pulling out a dress shirt and trousers and laying them on the bed, he smiled to himself; he’d look hot in that outfit and he knew it. Yeonjun would have a hard time keeping off of him, and dangerous images appeared in Soobin’s mind of hands roaming under the table during dinner, or sliding up his thigh in the taxi home. Maybe it could be the night they’d go the whole way? They both knew it was something they wanted. The only reason they hadn’t already was Soobin’s own anxieties getting in the way and putting a stop to it every time it happened. He hadn’t been ready to tell the other about his incontinence yet and, though he had his reasons for not being completely honest, he knew it was wrong. Rifling through his drawers next, he pulled out one of his white and blue patterned diapers, worrying at his lower lip as he ran his fingers softly over the teddy bear imprints. 

Just imagining telling the other had Soobin’s nerves on edge. He felt guilty of course; it was the sort of thing that he probably should have disclosed early on in the relationship, but he told himself that he hadn’t found the right time for it yet. Even he knew that that was just an excuse, however, and the truth was that he was scared. Every time he had tried to tell the smaller man the words would get stuck in his throat. So many times in the past people had ridiculed him for his bladder control problem, and he didn’t want what he had with Yeonjun to be another mistake. The other had rapidly become a person that he didn’t want to lose; he didn’t want this to be the reason it ended. Just the thought of it made his heart break. 

Placing the diaper on the bed beside his clothes, he attempted to shake off the sadness that had come over him. Nothing had happened yet; he hadn’t lost the other to his problem, they were as happy together as they ever were, and they would be going out for an expensive meal. There was no reason for him to be down. Forcing all of the negative thoughts out of his mind, he worked on getting ready. The sweats that he had been wearing were quickly torn off and he was soon standing in the middle of his room, naked bar the used diaper that fit snugly around his hips. Reaching for the fresh diaper on the bed, he began tugging at the sticky tags that were fastening the whole thing together.

Suddenly, the door to his bedroom was flung open, his boyfriend looking down at his phone while entering the room, not yet realising the error he had made. “Hey, so I was thinking-,” a glance up at Soobin had him pausing mid-sentence, mouth slightly agape as he absorbed the scene in front of him. His eyes glanced between the diaper clinging to Soobin’s hips and the one in his hands, and for a few moments he said nothing. 

Though the smaller man wasn’t silent for long, those few seconds felt like an eternity to Soobin. As each one ticked by, he could feel the colour practically draining from his face, his palms getting clammy, his heart racing. He stood there, frozen like a deer in headlights, while his mind scrambled to come up with something to say or do that would explain the situation to the other and keep him here with him. Anything that would stop him from leaving. Anything that would prevent a repeat of what happened last time. 

But each time he opened his mouth, no sound came out, and despair hit him in the chest like a tonne of bricks.

Legs trembling and unable to support his own weight, he dropped to his knees. Memories of the one he had loved before flashed before his eyes, reminding him that he should’ve expected this to happen. He couldn’t meet the other’s gaze any more, choosing to stare down at the ground while he waited for the familiar sound of footsteps walking away from him. What else could he do in this situation? The man he was beginning to fall for had just discovered his most shameful, disgusting secret, and he had no excuse as to why he hadn’t disclosed something so important earlier on. His fists balled up in his lap, face contorting into one of hate; hate towards the situation, hate towards his problem, hate towards himself. He heard audible sobs echoing around the room, cries of someone experiencing devastating sorrow, and it took him some time to realise that the sounds were coming from him. 

However, something unexpected then happened that Soobin hadn’t predicted. Warm arms slipped around his trembling form and a body pressed against his own, creating a protective barrier between him and the world. A familiar, calming voice cooed softly, letting him know that it was okay. He felt himself being rocked from side to side, the gentle rhythm beginning to ease his pain. “Sssh, baby, no more tears,” that low voice murmured beside him. “I’m right here with you. I’ve got you.” 

It took a few more moments for Soobin to fully come back from his dark place, and Yeonjun stayed right by his side the entire time. After the pause, the taller man lifted his head, blinking away forgotten tears as he looked at his lover. How was this real? How was he still here? Soobin had thought that he was impossible to love, that no one would stick with him after learning about his problem. Yet, here Yeonjun was; hair slightly disheveled, a lopsided, warm smile on his lips, his eyes filled with adoration and concern. 

A hand reached up to comb fingers through Soobin’s hair, and he leant into the soothing touch, unable to verbalise just how awestruck and thankful he was. “Baby, why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” That calming voice asked, and a twang of guilt made his heart ache. Why, indeed? There was a reason and that reason had a name, countless names in fact, but Soobin decided it was better left unsaid. This moment was special, and he didn’t want to spend it thinking about them. This moment was about Yeonjun, the man who stayed with him, the man who might well have put him on the path to believing his worth once again.

Shaking his head, he climbed into the older boy’s lap, knees straddling his hips and arms moving to slip around his neck. Soft pecks were placed over Yeonjun’s lips and the smooth skin of his face, a sign of gratitude and affection. “Thank you,” Soobin whispered, meeting his lover’s eyes for the first time since he had walked in. “I... I was scared, and...” He paused, fumbling to find the words to express himself and finding that he was coming up short. “Just... thank you.” 

That lopsided smile that he couldn’t get enough of turned up even more, and he found himself unable to fight a smile in return. Lips pressed firmly upon his own then, their mouths locked together once again in a dance of devotion, tongues circling and swirling around. Soobin began to feel dizzy once more, but this time for an entirely different reason. He was drowning in his own feelings toward the other, the events of the evening only encouraging his emotions to flourish even further. His body was melting into Yeonjun’s touch, and he could have quite happily stayed there forever.

But it wasn’t to be. That was when he felt it, the uncomfortable feeling that had him lifting his hips and fidgeting in his boyfriend’s lap. The unforgiving rush of warm fluid wouldn’t be far behind, and he was riled up into a panic. Eyes wide with alarm, he moved to stand, to get away before the liquid leaked out, but two hands pinned him to his place. “What’s wrong?” Yeonjun looked at him, his big, brown eyes filled with worry. 

“I- I’m going to pee,” his voice was a ghost of a whisper, hands hovering over Yeonjun’s to firmly push them away. His breathing began to become frantic as the urge to urinate built within the pit of his stomach, sending him into a state of intense paranoia. “It’s going to come any second, I need to leave, you need to let me-“

“Hold it.” 

That single order pulled Soobin out of his frenzy, his expression confused as he scanned Yeonjun’s face, thinking he must have misheard. “W-what?”

“I said,” Yeonjun’s lips were suddenly right beside his ear, and he could sense the change in the other’s demeanour. No longer his usual, bubbly self, his aura was now devilish and commanding. His tone, once soft and gentle, now had a hint of mischief to it. “Hold it.” 

Soobin swallowed dryly, and he would hate to admit it but his dick twitched in his diaper as the other repeated the demand. His gaze bore into Yeonjun’s, searching for any sign that this was a joke or a cruel prank, but he was unable to find one. Why was he asking that of him? What were the connotations behind his request? “You know I can’t do that,” he said firmly, knowing that if he tried he would piss himself right there. That was something he wasn’t willing to do; he was not about to make a mess of himself right in front of someone he cared about so much. No matter how appealing the thought was.

The corner of Yeonjun’s lips twitched at the denial, as if he were getting a kick out of it. Soobin knew him well enough to realise that this wasn’t something he would give up on any time soon. “Oh, I think you can,” he purred, his voice sounding like liquid silk and causing a shudder to radiate through Soobin’s body. A single finger then trailed a line down the length of Soobin’s cock through the padding of his diaper. He bit back a whine, teeth gnawing at his lip once again. It wasn’t enough. He wanted more. “You wanna be a good boy for me, right, baby?” 

The words coupled with his sudden, intense need to have Yeonjun’s hands all over him quickly swayed his mind. He hesitantly nodded, not yet sure if his agreement would be a decision he’d come to enjoy or regret. “Then hold it for me like I asked,” he heard the other’s firm tone, fingers gripping the fabric of Yeonjun’s shirt. “Don’t make me say it again.” Soobin shifted his hips instantly in response to the instruction, his body tensing up as he began to clench his pelvic floor muscles, doing everything he could to fight against the pressure that was rapidly building up. He wasn’t sure why, but he craved so badly to be Yeonjun’s good boy, to make him proud, to please him.

With the adjustment of his hips, that was when he felt it; the unmistakable lump of Yeonjun’s erection beneath his backside. It was warm and twitching against the plastic layers of his diaper, which Soobin imagined can’t have been very comfortable. That thought didn’t remain in his mind for too long, however, his body choosing to react to the protrusion. His hips started off grinding against his lover in small, circular movements, confidence boosted when the older man let out a low groan of approval. 

With every motion of his hips, Soobin’s cock would rub against the fibres of his diaper, and he would let out a small whimper as urine threatened to spill out. For a few moments he became greedy, forgetting about Yeonjun’s thick length beneath him as he began rutting against his thigh. Why was he getting turned on from this, this feeling of pressure building up within his bladder? What was wrong with him? Did he want to pee right where he was sitting? All questions that he didn’t know the answers to, and he didn’t have time to consider them either. 

“This scratchy thing can’t feel so good for someone with such smooth skin,” he heard the other murmur, amusement to his voice as he palmed Soobin’s dick. “Let’s get rid of it, hm?” The pink haired boy made quick work of the fasteners on his diaper, the absorbent padding that was stained with old urine being pulled out from under his hips and tossed to one side. Soobin couldn’t help but blush as the scent of urea filled his nose, his eyes staring at the foul piece of discarded. trash that lay on the floor a few meters away with distaste.

It didn’t seem to affect his companion, however, whose attention resumed it’s focus on Soobin’s pathetic cock. Leaking and twitching in all it’s glory, Yeonjun’s eyes gazed down at it with a hungry and almost primal intent. His thumb circled around the swollen head, and Soobin let out a noise that was somewhere between panic and arousal. That only spurred him on further, those slender fingers circling his useless dick, coaxing him into full hardness, urging him to let go of his inhibitions.

He felt a spurt of liquid leak from the tip of his cock as the older boy jerked him off, a shaky whimper escaping his throat. It was going to come out any moment now, he couldn’t hold it any longer. His eyes squeezed shut tight as more liquid dripped from the tip of his member. He couldn’t wet himself here, not in Yeonjun’s lap and all over him. He needed to get to the bathroom, and fast. “Please... please let me go...” he whimpered, voice whiny and feeble as he choked out the words.

“You can go, I’m not stopping you,” there was a very obvious double entendre to Yeonjun’s words, a smile ghosting across his expression as he spoke. “Just go.” Those dark eyes watched the younger boy expectantly, and Soobin wanted so badly to give in, to listen to those words like they were law, like he was made to obey every utterance that fell from the older boy’s lips. He wished to hear more commands from the other, for him to push his limits further, but he knew the pink haired man wouldn’t do that if he couldn’t listen to this one simple thing. 

He had to prove that he was a good boy. That he could do as asked. Then maybe he would be rewarded. So, ignoring that voice in the back of his mind that told him otherwise, he relaxed his tense muscles and he let go. 

A pitiful little sob sounded in the back of his throat as he felt the liquid trickling down his cock and thighs, his face flushing red with shame. He knew Yeonjun must have noticed it too, the urine soaking into his boyfriend’s jeans and the carpet underneath them. The stream became heavier as Soobin’s body eased further, spurting the golden fluid over the other’s tummy, squirming as he sunk further and further into his own self-consciousness.

His eyes couldn’t meet those warm, chocolate ones any longer, not wanting to see the judgement written in his expression. Collapsing forward against the older man to bury his face in Yeonjun’s neck, he felt those big palms rubbing against his lower back in warm, encouraging movements as he continued to relieve himself. They never let up until he was done, providing a firm source of comfort throughout the ordeal. 

“Aww,” the pink haired boy cooed when he was done, catching a golden drip with his finger that had still been running down Soobin’s length. “My pretty baby made such a mess.” The finger lifted to his own lips, tongue snaking out to lick it clean, eyes closing as he relished in the bitter taste. Soobin admired the whole act, unsure whether to be disgusted or extremely turned on. 

That decision was made for him when slender fingers snaked around the base of his dick once more, pumping him until he felt a new sensation well within him. A soft, padded thumb circled the sensitive head of his erection, and he let out a soft whine at how tender he felt. 

“Baby boy got me soaked,” he heard that low voice murmur, disapproval to his tone. “You should clean up the mess you made.” Soobin’s vacant eyes watched as Yeonjun’s lengthy cock was fished out of his pants, his tongue flicking out to lubricate his own lips. He didn’t need to be told twice, adjusting himself to settle between the older man’s legs. The trousers and carpet beneath him were sopping with his own piss, but he paid it no mind, his attention entirely focusing on the erect cock before him. It called out to him, as if he were born for that moment, born to have that dick in his mouth, born to be nothing but a cockslut for Choi Yeonjun.

Ever so hastily, he pushed down the damp fabric of the other’s pants even further, inhaling heavily as the scent of Yeonjun’s stale underwear mixed with the scent of his own release. He admired the package that was presented to him; Yeonjun’s cock lengthy and thin with a slight curve to it, hair trimmed neatly at the base. He swallowed dryly as his sparkly, almost innocent eyes studied it, his fingers wrapping around the girth to keep it steady, while his tongue dipped into the slit at the top. The precum that had gathered there was salty, but not bad-tasting. As he savoured the flavour he was able to identify another layer to it; his own urine. 

Keen to please, his tongue eagerly lapped at his own liquid that had dirtied the older man’s stomach and groin as if he were a kitten drinking milk. The sour fluid wasn’t his favourite flavour, his nose wrinkling as he continued to lick Yeonjun clean, but it was bearable. Anything was bearable if it meant the other would be proud of him, would see him as a good boy. 

Once he was happy that the golden droplets had all been licked away, his mouth opened wide to wrap his puffy lips around Yeonjun’s girth. He’d never sucked a cock before, and his technique clearly showed that; head bobbing violently, teeth occasionally scraping against the delicate skin. Only the first few inches would fit into his inexperienced mouth, but his cheeks naturally hollowed, eyes closing as he placed all his efforts on milking the older man of everything he could give. He wanted so badly to taste that warm, salty load that he almost forgot where he was.

Hands tangled in his hair, lifting him off ever so slightly. He let out a pathetic whine, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he desperately clawed to have that cock inside him once more. “Now, now, puppy,” he heard a sigh and his heart wrenched. Yeonjun wasn’t happy with him. He’d been so desperate to make him happy, but he had failed. Where had he gone wrong? “It’s a gift. Treat it with respect.” Soobin knew he was right, realisation dawning on his face. How could he have been so blinded by his own desires? This meal before him was not something to be devoured, but should be savoured, every moment enjoyed to it’s maximum potential. 

Lips parted, he took the heavy length into his mouth once again, easing down inch by inch. His brow furrowed as he held back his gag reflex, forcing himself to take as much as Yeonjun had to offer. The back of his throat burned, tears welling in his eyes as his entire body clenched, rejecting having this invasion pushing inside, his lungs spasming as they tried to breathe. He paused for a few moments, eyes crinkled up as he took some heavy breaths through his nose. 

“That’s my good little boy,” he heard that voice purr, looking up at the man above him. His eyes admired his boyfriend with wonder, heart fluttering in his chest as emotions resonated throughout him. The light from the ceiling lamp shone behind Yeonjun; he looked ethereal, heavenly, his silhouette glowing as if he were sent down from above. Allowing someone as lowly as him to touch his dick was God’s work, and Soobin took a moment to thank whatever deity was out there for such an opportunity. “Relax your throat, baby. You’re doing so well. Don’t disappoint me now, I’m so close.”

Fingers carded through his hair at the back of his head and guided him further down the other’s cock, his eyes watering at the uncomfortable burn and squeezing shut to focus on accepting that girth into his throat. Then he felt those trimmed pubes tickle against his nose and he opened his eyes once more, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride. He had done it, his boyfriend’s package was entirely inside him, and he let out a high pitched mewl of pleasure. 

That comforting hand knotted in his hair helped Soobin to set the pace, Yeonjun’s hips fucking up into him and using his mouth just how he wished it to be used. Every pound of the other’s hips was met with his head being forced down, that heavy length being pushed down his throat as far as it would go. Soobin had been reduced to a moaning fuckhole of a boy at this point, and he was in bliss. He didn’t care about the filthy squelching sounds resonating around the room as the other pounded into his mouth, or about the drool streaming down his chin. No, all he cared about was the sense of euphoria he felt, knowing that he was giving Yeonjun exactly what he wanted. 

“Baby is sucking my cock so well, I’m never going to let you go. I’m going to take care of you and keep you so well fed,” the pink haired man spoke above him through gritted teeth, rambling now as he reached his climax. His fingers clawed in Soobin’s hair and held him on his dick as he released his seed. “Eat up, puppy. Make sure you finish it all, I don’t want you to miss a single drop.”

As he felt the fleshy weight twitching against his tongue, that warm load being released in his mouth, Soobin closed his eyes. He savoured the salty taste and swallowed every drop that was given to him, sucking gently on the bulbous cockhead as if it were a baby’s bottle. He heard that melodic voice letting out a satisfied moan as he drank everything that was on offer, that hand now pulling him off his length. 

“Did puppy like the gift?” Yeonjun laughed, his eyes clearly sleepy after everything that had just happened. Soobin nodded his head, his mouth feeling strangely empty now that the older man’s girth wasn’t pounding against the back of his throat. His mind, still swarmed with endorphins and very much in his own little subspace, protested at the idea of being away from Yeonjun. The other allowed him to suck on his softening length once again, the younger simply enjoying the feeling of being so closely connected to the man he loved so dearly. 

As his nose buried in the hair at the base of his lover’s groin, he admired that scent once again, swallowing around the weight resting on his tongue in the hope that he could enjoy that feeling for just a little longer. He looked up at the man he had fallen for through his long, dark eyelashes, scanning his face for any sign of approval. As the older relaxed against the bed behind him, that hand in his hair loosened it’s grip, smoothing his strands in slow, drawn out motions. 

“Let’s just order delivery.”


End file.
